An Undesirable Ending
by EternalPKK
Summary: Takes place several years after Tamers. A look at what would happen if a certain goggle-wearing tamer was killed in battle and his partner went berserk.
1. The day started off so great

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, sadly...

Chapter 1

_The day started off so great..._

_Today looks perfect,_thought Takato as he and Guilmon walked through the streets of Shinjuku. _Shame there aren't more people out enjoying it. Oh well, makes getting to the park easier. _The two walked in peaceful silence, and soon entered the park and began to make their way up the worn path to the hideout. Takato smiled once it came into view, seeing everyone, including Ryo, had already arrived. It seemed Rika and Kazu were engaged in a game of cards, with the others gathered around to watch. Some of them joked about Kazu's current predicament, while others cheered him on.

As Takato got closer, Rika won, causing Kazu to slouch back in defeat and notice him. His friend waved wildly and yelled "Geez, Chumley, can't you at least make it to your own birthday party on time!" Yes, the reason for the day's gathering was Takato's sixteenth birthday.

"I'm not late!" Takato replied with a smile on his face. "Your all just early."

"Gogglehead, people have tried that argument for years and never succeeded," said Rika, "what makes you think it'll work for you?"

"Because they obviously didn't have my charming personality," he replied, causing the others to laugh.

Rika groaned. "Great, you've been spending to much time with Ryo."

Terriermon leaped forward. "Well now that everyone's here, let's get the party started!"

* * *

Everything had been going great. After everyone ate cake and gave Takato his gifts, the digimon – with the exception of Cyberdramon, who was laying beneath the shade of a large tree – began a game of tag, while their tamers enjoyed themselves in conversation. But of course, all good things come to an end, as made apparent when everyone's D-Arcs started beeping. "Aw man," groaned Takato as everyone reached for their digivices and accessed the compass. "Let's go," he said reluctantly.

The bioemergence was on the edge of the park, so Takato was surprised to find the digital field already dissipating when they got there. _I don't like this._ Before he could enter it though, a fierce wind from within blew what was left of the field away. In it's place, Takato saw a reaper-like digimon floating in the center. It wore a gray robe and red cloak with a hood shrouding its face in darkness, glowing blue eyes piercing out from beneath. In one hand it carried a golden scythe, while the other held the chain attached to it, with a black ball dangling from it. Around the digimon's neck was a golden necklace with a red eyeball on it.

Henry checked his D-Arc, "Phantomon, virus type, ultimate level. Attacks are Dark Sentence, Shadow Scythe, and Diabolic Star."

"Ultimate, eh?" Takato summoned a blue card; Rika, Henry, and Kazu did likewise. "Ready boy? Digi-mod-"

"I don't think so!" yelled Phantomon as he charged straight at Takato, scythe raised.

_What the-_ was the gogglehead's last thought before Phantomon swept the scythe downward.

Last edit 9/11/10


	2. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter 2

_Aftershock_

_Ta-Takato?_was the only thought in Rika's mind, frozen mid-card slash as she watched the boy's lifeless body hit the ground. She failed to register the Phantomon now approached her quickly, seeing instead Guilmon as he stood over the gogglehead's body with an expression of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Rika!" Renamon yelled as she grabbed her tamer and jumped out of Phantomon's range. Seconds later, Cyberdramon slammed into Phantomon, sending the reaper crashing through several trees. This was enough to snap Rika and the others out of their shock.

"No! You bastard!" screamed Rika, placing her D-Arc to her chest. _Biomerge Activate!_

Biomerge Digivolution_

Renamon biomerge to... Sakuyamon!

Guardromon biomerge to... HiAndromon!

Cyberdramon biomerge to... Justimon!

Matrix Digivolution_

Terriermon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon!

"I'll kill you!" Rika screamed from within Sakuyamon, the digimon queen now a slave to her emotions, and Renamon having little inclination to real her in. The warrior priestess charged forward and slammed her staff into Phantomon, only for it to be blocked with the scythe's handle. _Tch!_

"Justice Kick!" Justimon's foot struck Phantomon's head with a sickening _thwap_, and sent the ghost flying, only to be forced in the opposite direction seconds later by a barrage of missiles.

"Yeah, take that you bastard!" Rapidmon cheered.

"Careful Rapidmon, don't get to cocky!" warned Henry from where he stood out of the way with Kenta and MarineAngemon.

"Henry, momentai," snapped Rapidmon, "It's three megas and an ultimate against a single ultimate. This bastard's screwed, and he deserves it and so much more."

As if to prove Rapidmon's point, HiAndromon and Sakuyamon launched an Atomic Ray and Spirit Strike respectively. Four elemental fox spirits spiraled around a powerful beam of energy as both attacks raced to their destination, reaching the reaper digimon simultaneously and resulting in a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Sakuyamon saw a badly damaged Phantomon floating at the center of a decent sized crater, leaking streams of data everywhere. _This is it._ She began to gather her energy in preparation for another attack.

"No..." struggled Phantomon, "I refuse to be defeated by a bunch of pathetic humans and their digi-pets!" With this, the data started flowing back to Phantomon...

Digivolution_

...and seconds later, Piedmon stood in his place. But before either side could make the next move, a vicious, guttural roar rang out through the park. All eyes turned to the source; a feral, glowing dinosaur standing over his deceased tamer. In his eyes, Rika saw an expression she had only seen once before. An expression that still sent shivers down her spine. _The thirst for blood._ Sakuyamon took a step forward, "No Guilmon, don't-" but it was to late. The world flashed red, and where the bread-scarfing lizard once stood was now a large, demonic red dragon. _Megidramon..._

Sakuyamon watched as the sky turned red, and fissures began to spread from beneath Megidramon as the earth began to shake violently. MarineAngemon enveloped Kenta and Henry in a bubble, and at his tamer's request another around Takato's lifeless body, lifting them all off the ground and out of harms way. Megidramon let out another roar and rushed a now very frightened Piedmon. The beast raised his claw and slammed the demon clown into the ground, followed by a point-blank Megiddo Flame, creating an explosion so powerful Sakuyamon was forced to bury her staff into the ground to keep from being blown away. _I hope none of the nearby buildings collapse. _As the dust settled and data floated away, she saw that the nearby buildings still stood, but some of them just barely. She then looked back to Megidramon, only to see the hunger in his eyes was still there in full force.

_Rika, what do we do?_asked Renamon.

_I don't know,_ she replied solemnly. _I don't want to hurt him, but if we don't stop him now, countless people could die._ Before the two could come to a decision, they were pulled from their thoughts by the sound of Kazu's nervous voice, and looked up to see Megidramon slowly approaching HiAndromon.

"Um... Guilmon buddy, what're ya doing?" Megidramon replied with a roar and slashed at HiAndromon. "Whoa!" The android barely managed to dodge the attack, only to have his monstrous friend's tail smash into him and send him straight through several cars and into a building. The building swayed perilously, then collapsed inwardly, followed by several others around it.

_That settles it. If he's willing to attack us, his friends, then he'll attack anybody, _thought Rika, coming to a decision she never thought she would have to make. Taking an unsteady step forward due to the still quaking earth, Sakuyamon called out to the others. "He's out of control! We have to stop him, no matter what!"

"Right, digimodify," Henry said, swiping two cards in quick succession. "Power activate! Speed activate!"

With new found speed, Rapidmon darted into the sky above Megidramon, arms spread wide. "Tri-beam!" the rabbit-like android shouted, launching the power boosted triangular golden beam at the wicked dragon. The attack hit its mark, but much to everyone's dismay, it served only to anger the beast further. With speed too fast for Sakuyamon's eyes to follow, Megidramon appeared behind Rapidmon and slammed his fist into his back.

The dragon tried to continue his assault, but found his path blocked by Sakuyamon and her shield. "You okay?"

"Justice Kick!" cried Justimon, landing two powerful blows on Megidramon's back and leading him away.

"Yeah," replied Rapidmon shakily.

"Just run interference for us, he's to powerful for you to take head-on."

"Right." As Rapidmon took to the sky once more, Sakuyamon readied her staff.

"Scepter Flash!" Sakuyamon disappeared, only to reappear a moment later directly behind Megidramon and nail him with her staff. "Spirit Strike!" she yelled immediately, sending her four pipe foxes into his back before he could recover.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called, intent on striking the still recovering monster. However, Megidramon blocked at the last moment, and before either knew what was happening, grabbed Justimon and Sakuyamon around the torso and drove them into the ground, squeezing them as hard as he could.

_Shit this hurts!_

"Rapidfire!" declared Rapidmon as he launched a barrage of missiles.

"Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon countered, decimating the projectiles with a large ball of flame.

_This is bad. I can't move, and Rapidmon is just too weak to do any real damage. Any idea's Renamon?_

_I am sorry, but no. We will have to trust Henry to think of something._

"Rapidfire!"

"Megiddo Flame!"

_That's strange. Why doesn't he just finish us off with that attack, rather than just keeping Rapidmon at bay with it? It's more than strong enough._

Before Renamon could reply, they heard a voice from directly behind Megidramon. "Atomic Ray!" The attack caught the dragon off guard, and he was blasted into the disaster area known as Shinjuku park.

"HiAndromon's alright!" Sakuyamon heard Kenta exclaim, followed by his partner's chirps of agreement.

"Need a hand?"

"I've never been happier to see you, idiot." She said, accepting his help. Before he could respond, however, the heard Megidramon roar. As a large red blur, Megidramon tackled HiAndromon into another building.

As Megidramon held HiAndromon in place, he began to pulse red.

_Oh, shit..._ thought Rika, but it was to late.

"MEGIDDO WAVE!" he yelled, and released a huge amount of energy.

_We've failed, _was Rika's last thought before the world went black.


	3. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 3

_Déjà Vu _

Fukushima  
03:00 JST

_Oh, my head._ With a groan, Henry lifted his arm to his forehead. _Huh, bandages._

"Good to see your awake," said a familiar voice. Opening his eyes, Henry saw his father.

"Dad?" Looking around, he found himself in a large, dimly lit hospital room. _How long was I out?_ On either side of him he found the unconscious forms of Rika and Ryo. Across the room were Terriermon, Renamon, Monodramon, and Kenta in identical situations; MarineAngemon looking very depressed next to Kenta. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said a new voice from the corner. Henry turned to see Yamaki stand up and approach them. "What exactly did happen yesterday?"

"Well..." Henry began, looking down at the foot of his bed. "There was a bioemergence at the park. It was a Phantomon. And it... it..."

"It killed Takato," came Rika's quiet voice, surprising Henry. "Without attacking any of our digimon, it killed him. It then tried to attack me, but Renamon saved me." Henry noticed the lack of expression on his father and Yamaki's faces at this revelation.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

Yamaki nodded once. "We recovered his body when we found you, but we knew nothing of what happened, other than a large and powerful digimon appeared and destroyed Tokyo. I'd like you to tell us."

_What? He destroyed all of Tokyo? Have they stopped him yet? No, of course not. Even we had trouble with Megidramon, there's no way conventional weapons can stop him._

"Henry?" Janyuu asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, right." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "After Renamon saved Rika, we snapped out of our shock, and ruthlessly attacked Phantomon. It then digivolved, but it didn't matter. Guilmon digivolved, too, but instead became Megidramon." Shock momentarily appeared on Yamaki's face, but disappeared just as quickly. "Megidramon destroyed Piedmon, then attacked the rest of us. At the end of the fight, it unleashed a wave of energy right next to HiAndromon." It was here that Henry realized something was wrong, and checked the room's occupants again. "Hold on," he asked, "where's Kazu and Guardromon?"

"Your friend Kazu is comatose and in critical condition. As for Guardromon," Yamaki paused, a saddened look appearing on his and Janyuu's faces. "He didn't survive the explosion."

"And our families?" Rika inquired. "Did they survive?"

"I'm sorry, but we've been unable to contact any of our families," Janyuu said sadly.

_Oh no, _Henry began worrying. _Mom, Suzie, Rinchei, Jaa-_

"I wouldn't worry to much," said Yamaki reassuringly, as if reading Henry's thoughts. "Most of Japan is without communications, and we know many people made it out of Shinjuku alive. There's still hope. And right now, we cannot afford to lose it."

After a moment of silence, Rika asked "So what's the plan, then?"

"Right now, nothing. Officials in the government have used this to down play Hypnos and the Tamer's usefulness and push for more conventional methods. The Prime Minister was pressured into approving a strategic strike against Megidramon in Gifu. For now, you all need to get some rest and be ready for the worst." Yamaki turned to leave.

"Don't worry," Janyuu said with a reassuring smile on his face, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He then followed Yamaki out the door.

_He doesn't sound so sure of that, _Henry thought.

* * *

East of Gifu  
06:00 JST

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as Taiki Kudo, distinguished general in the Japanese Self Defense Force, looked out over those under his command as they prepared for the coming day's confrontation. _Look at them,_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed. _Each one of them expects me to bring them back alive, as I always have. Their all counting on me to help them defeat this monstrosity, and all I can do is help them prolong the inevitable._ It wasn't that he wasn't willing to fight a losing battle to defend his country; in fact it was quite the opposite. It was the fact that this battle wasn't a going to be a battle at all, but a slaughter. He had no doubt that most, if not all, those under his command would die today, and all because his superiors were eager to succeed where the tamers had failed.

"General Kudo, sir." Taiki turned to see his subordinate and friend Colonel Zenjiro Tsurugi exiting the command tent behind him. "We have received reports of a large humanoid digimon riding a motorcycle approaching from the south. I believe it to be Beelzemon, sir."

At this, Taiki smiled. _Finally some good news._ "Then let's go meet him. I'm willing to bet he's here to help." _This I can work with. It's still a long shot, but with his help, we will at least have a small chance of surviving this._ They took a jeep through the rows of tents, men and women busily moving about them. As he watched them, Taiki could not help but be impressed. He did not expect them to be panicking – after all these were battle hardened soldiers – but in the coming hours they were going to fight a dragon that leveled a city in moments and corrupted the earth where ever it went, and he couldn't find more than a trace of worry on their faces.

Zenjiro brought the jeep to a stop just outside the south entrance. "There he is, sir," he said, pointing at a small dot on the horizon, approaching quickly. The two got out and stood in front of the vehicle, shoulders straight and hands behind their backs. A minute later, the demon lord brought the Behemoth to a screeching halt in front of them, a grim smile on his face.

"I hear ya'll have a dragon problem."

* * *

09:42 JST

The skies to the east held an eery red hue as everyone settled into their positions. With Beelzemon's presence, Taiki had decided to divide his forces and position them on the hills to the north and south, providing support for Beelzemon while he fought the beast. _At least, that's the plan._ To be perfectly honest, Taiki did not like this plan, even if it was his own. The idea of letting someone else do most of the fighting did not sit well with him. But he had a duty to protect his men, and he would do all he could to succeed.

Tremors began to pulse through the ground, softly at first, and becoming steadily stronger and more violent as the sky above turned red. _This is it,_ Taiki thought as he watched the grass and plants around him dried out. Over the hill to the east, the form of a large, red and white dragon with a hazard symbol on its chest emerged. The monstrosity descended the hill, and once he reached the bottom, Taiki radioed his troops, "Fire," and tons of bullets and artillery shells blasted the red behemoth. The assault continued for thirty seconds, before the ground beneath Taiki's feet began to glow. _Oh shi-_

* * *

09:46 JST

_Damn, Pineapple Head, what the hell happened?_ Beelzemon thought from his hiding place as he saw the one being he had hoped to never see again at the top of the hill. Ducking back into the fissure the hazard's corruption had created, he readied his guns and waited, eyes closed. He did not have to wait long, as he heard the assault begin shortly after. _Here goes nothing, _he thought, jumping out of the hole with twin guns aimed at the center of a cloud of smoke and dust. Before he could launch an attack, however, he heard a low growl, and the hills around him suddenly exploded. Shrapnel, body parts, and chunks of dirt fell all around the area. Looking down, Beelzemon saw the horrified expression of General Kudo's disembodied head staring up at him. With a roar, Beelzemon raised his twin shotguns and launched his attack, "Double Impact!"

The bullets flew through the air, true to their target, only to bounce harmlessly off Megidramon's wings folded in front of him. Without hesitation, Beelzemon jumped forward, claws raised. "Darkness Claw," he yelled, and stabbed between the fold in the wings. The dragon grunted in pain and extended his wings, before beating them down and soaring into the sky; energy gathering in his mouth. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me, Pineapple Head!"

Mode Change_

Beelzemon mode change to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!

With a single beat of his newly sprouted wings, Beelzemon gave chase. Aiming the large canon now attached to his arm, he fired a more powerful attack. "Corona Destroyer!"

"Megiddo Flame!" Megidramon countered. The two attacks collided with a fiery explosion, knocking Beelzemon back downward. Before the demon lord could recover, Megidramon flew through the smoke with his claws raised. "Hazard's Slash!" he declared, before they gashed at Beelzemon's chest. The dragon then whipped around and slammed his tail into his foe's damaged body.

Beelzemon crashed into the ground, leaving a sizable depression. _Damn, that hurt._ He looked up to see the beast he called friend charging another attack. _Sorry Ai, Mako. Looks like I may not come back from this one. _Beelzemon grimaced. _Still, that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up!_ He charged back into the sky, dodging the large _Megiddo Flame_ and letting it impact the ground now far below him. When he got close enough, he raised his mounted canon and called out "Corona Blaster!" launching three blasts of energy. As Megidramon dodged them, Beelzemon flew in behind with his fist raised. "Fist of the Beast King!" he declared, and pummeled the back of the beast's head with his energy enriched fists.

Megidramon howled in pain, but before he could react, Beelzemon followed up with two "Darkness Claw" attacks and a "Corona Destroyer," all impacting Megidramon's back and sending him careening towards the ground. At the last second, however, the dragon's wings snapped outward, and with blinding speed he charged the demon lord. _Ah, shit!_ Beelzemon tried to avoid the large cannonball that was Megidramon, but it was to late. Megidramon smashed into him with astounding force, sending pain throughout his body and him spiraling through the air.

"Hazard's Slash!" the unholy beast declared, rending Beelzemon several more times. With each cut, Beelzemon unwillingly cried out in pain. Megidramon then slammed his fist into the demon lord's gut, sending him falling to the ground. Data was now visibly leaking from several parts of Beelzemon's body. Megidramon swooped down to hover above the unmoving body, building energy in his mouth.

"Guilmon... buddy..." Beelzemon struggled, reaching upward. "Why...?"

But Megidramon did not react. Instead he finished charging the energy he required, and with a final "Megiddo Flame," Beelzemon burst into a million data fragments.

* * *

Fukushima  
20:36 JST

Henry walked up the stairs leading to the roof of the hospital – minus Terriermon, who was currently stuffing his face with food – with a frown on his face. After they had received the news about Gifu and the area around it being utterly destroyed with no survivors and no trace of Impmon, Rika had walked off without a word, and no one had seen her since. That was two hours ago. _I hope she's up here. I'd rather not search this entire hospital room by room._ Opening the door, he spotted her sitting on the edge of the roof, framed by the setting sun, facing the city and looking down at something in her hands. "Hey," he said to alert her of his presence. Her empty hand shot up to her face for a moment. _She's been crying, _he thought, but decided not to mention it. As he approached her, he realized the object in her hands was a pair of yellow-framed goggles with a cracked lens.

"Why?" she asked him, her voice heavy with sadness and uncertainty. "Seven billion people on the planet, why the hell did Gogglehead have to die?"

Henry leaned against the ledge, facing the opposite direction, and thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know, Rika," he replied, knowing it was not the answer she was looking for but unable to come up with anything else.

"It doesn't make sense," she said, almost as if pleading with the fates themselves, "Takato was the most selfless, caring person I've ever known. How many people are like that? Cause he's the only one I've met!" She was yelling now, not at Henry, but towards the sky. "Why couldn't you take someone else? Anyone else..." she mumbled the last part, "Even me..."

Henry put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Don't talk like that Rika. I know how you feel, if anyone was so undeserving of death it was Takato, but do you think he'd want you talking like that?"

She looked back down, a slight look of shame on her already saddened face. "Your right, as always." After a moment of silence, a fierce look of determination appeared on her face and she turned around and walked toward the door, tightly clutching the goggles. "Let's go."

"Uh, where to?" he asked, caught of guard by her sudden change in demeanor.

"To find Yamaki," she said, not slowing down. "We need him to get us a ride. Takato wouldn't wait for permission to save people, and neither will I."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write. I hit one hell of a writer's block, especially on the last part. Sorry if it shows.


End file.
